


Shopping entre amies

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: Beth Ann and April deserve better, Die Rob, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Shopping, They should be together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Beth Ann et April font du shopping mais April déprime un peu à cause de sa relation avec Rob. Heureusement Beth Ann est là pour lui remonter le moral.
Relationships: April Warner/Robert Stanton, Beth Ann Stanton/April Warner, Beth Ann Stanton/Robert Stanton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shopping entre amies

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" 

April tourna sur elle-même devant le miroir, les yeux brillant de plaisir tandis que les volants de sa nouvelle robe dévoilaient ses jambes. Son amie esquissa un sourire attendri.

"Tu es magnifique !   
\- Tu trouves ? Vraiment ?  
\- Évidemment ! Tu es incroyablement belle et cette robe te va à ravir ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que Rob soit tombé sous ton charme."

Beth Ann se tut soudainement. Venait-elle tout juste d'avouer qu'il était normal que son mari ait succombé aux charmes d'April ? Comment pouvait-elle justifier les tromperies de son époux ? Et en même temps, quel homme pourrait ne pas tomber sous le charme d'April ? Elle n'était pas seulement ravissante. Elle était aussi drôle, spirituelle, intelligente et déterminée. Elle avait une voix angélique et une joie de vivre communicative. Elle ferait le bonheur de tout homme. Et il avait fallu que ce soit Rob qui jette son dévolu sur elle ! Quelle injustice ! C'était son mari ! Qui plus est, tout au fond d'elle, Beth Ann savait qu'April meritait mieux. Si seulement elle pouvait le lui faire comprendre. 

Réalisant qu'elle s'était perdu dans ses pensées, Beth Ann releva la tête vers son amie, un sourire innocent ourlant ses lèvres pour dissimuler son trouble. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que toute trace de joie avait disparu du visage d'April. Quittant son fauteuil, elle se précipita pour rejoindre la jeune femme devant le miroir de leur salon d'essayage. 

"April ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?   
\- Si, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… Rob devait dîner avec moi ce soir. Mais il a annulé ce matin en prétextant un dîner d'affaires avec sa femme." 

Mince ! Le dîner ! Rob lui avait téléphoné à 10H00 pour la prévenir qu'il devait inviter un client à venir dîner chez eux ce soir. Elle devrait déjà être rentrée pour préparer le roti et les pommes au four ! Et la tarte ! Est-ce qu'elle avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la tarte ?

"J'essaye de faire confiance à Rob, après tout il avait déjà mentionné ce gros client donc c'est tout à fait possible que cette histoire de dîner soit vrai, mais une partie de moi est convaincue qu'il ment. J'ai l'impression qu'il se lasse de moi.   
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui. C'est couru d'avance ! Je sais qu'il me ment. Après tout il ment déjà à sa femme. Et puis regarde moi ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre cruche entichée d'un homme marié qui songe à dépenser le quart de son salaire de serveuse pour une robe dans l'espoir de lui plaire ! C'est ridicule et tellement futile !" 

April laissa échapper un soupir et se détourna afin de dissimuler les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Beth Ann lui caressa doucement le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

"Tu sais, il a sans doute vraiment un dîner d'affaires ce soir.  
\- Sans doute…  
\- Et je t'interdis de dire que tu es une cruche. Tu es une jeune femme admirable qui mérite d'être heureuse.   
\- Tu le penses sincèrement ?  
\- Du plus profond de mon coeur. "

Et elle allait tout faire pour lui permettre d'atteindre ce bonheur. Tout d'abord en la faisant rompre avec Rob. Puis en l'aidant à reussir dans sa carrière de chanteuse. Et qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait lui trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant qu'elle le méritait ?

Obligeant April à lui faire face, Beth Ann lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de son amie et essuya délicatement ses larmes avec les pouces. 

"Crois moi, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et tu mérites cette robe qui te va à ravir. Alors je propose que nous passions à la caisse. Puis je t'inviterai manger une glace.   
\- Merci. C'est gentil. April s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Mais tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais rentrer avant 17H00 ? Tu n'avais pas quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai encore largement le temps. Donc, tu es partante pour une glace ?  
\- Évidemment. Comment pourrais-je refuser ?  
\- Parfait. Je t'attends à la caisse." 

Beth Ann lui adressa un sourire radieux. Elle récupéra son sac dans le fauteuil et quitta le salon d'essayage pour laisser April se changer. Une glace leur ferait du bien à toutes les deux. Et peut-être qu'elles pourraient se promener encore un peu après. Cette après-midi, comme tous les moments qu'elle passait en compagnie d'April, était très agréable. Pourquoi fallait-il y mettre un terme de manière précipitée ? Tant pis pour le dîner, elle passerait chez le traiteur en rentrant. 


End file.
